To be human
by Alucard's little sister
Summary: Years after the manga. Integra's in her thirdies and Seras is a No life king wanding the world to find herself. Alucard runs after five vampires and falls into a bigger problem. Read and Review
1. The vampire thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or the **K**ids **N**ext **D**oor (one line)

Alucard's little sister: Hope you like this strange adventure thing. Rated Teen just to on the safe side. It's not going to be very long (# of Chapters wise). Got the idea from the song 666 to 777 and a line that Alucard said in book 4.

The Vampire Thief

"You know I hate to admit it but," said Alucard to Integra as Walter was on the phone with Scotland Yard in her office "I kind of miss Seras Victoria."

Integra, who was zoning out at the moment herd the last part and looked at him. She chuckled a bit. "Well, as soon as Walter is done talking to the morons at the police station I should call Satan to check the weather down there."

Alucard crossed his arms. He didn't think that was funny at all. "All I'm saying is that this place is pretty quiet without her whining and complaining." he growled "And I am now the only vampire/nonhuman here until she gets back. When ever that is."

At that moment Walter hung up the phone. There was a moment of silence and then he sighed. "It appears that five vampires attacked a bank and ran off." he said "It would just be easier if Alucard just go, these guys aren't that strong."

"Very well," said Alucard as he left "Don't wait for me."

A few minutes after Alucard left Integra got up and head to the door and stopped in front of it. "I know this sounds odd but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." she said "I don't know why but I just have it."

That's when the door swung open and hit her in the head causing her to fall down. It was Pip. "Have you seen Alucard and/or Sir Hellsing?" he asked then looked down and noticed Integra "Jeez I didn't know you were there."

"That's why you should knock first!" snapped Integra and then she hit him hard in the gut with her foot. "I hate people like you that don't THINK before they ACT!"

"You can just feel the love." Walter muttered to himself

As soon as Alucard found the Vampires they ran. "These five will be a cake walk." he muttered and shot one of them dead before they disappeared into a bordered up house. Alucard ran though the door and headed down a long hallway. "They can run but they can't hide from me." he muttered. As soon as he left the hallway and into a room Alucard herd someone laugh.

"OoOoOoOo," cried a voice "How come you are here Vampire? Turn back now I don't want any more visitors."

Alucard ignored the voice and looked in the kitchen. There was no one there so he headed back into the room. "They have to be here somewhere." he muttered then three humans ran passed him freaking out. "Wonder what that was all about."

That's when the laugh came again. This time Alucard could tell it was a woman. "OoOoOoOoO," she cried "You're an odd one, Vampire. You have one more chance to turn back because your so handsome." the woman laughed again "But stay have fun here while you can. OoOoOoOoOo."

He looked around and walked down into the basement. "Her voice sounds like its coming from down here." he muttered "This place is weird. No normal human would live here, so who is she?" The basement was covered in dust and cob webs. It didn't seem like anyone was there. "I know I wasn't hearing things, now where is that strange woman?"

"Awww, how sweet, er, I mean, oooooooooOoO," said the woman then appeared in front of Alucard. She was all white with a strange glow and long white hair. Her eyes and lips were not visible for some reason. She laughed again but this time she was pointing at him. She lowered her finger "You went from looking for other vampires to looking for me, Vampire. To bad that was a bad idea, for you at lest."

Alucard pulled out his gun as she raised her hand to the ceiling. That's when Alucard was hit with a pain like no other he's ever felt before. It made him drop his gun. "I –I can't….move." he muttered then passed out with the woman's laughter ringing in his ears.

The rain woke Alucard up. He looked around to find that he was outside of the house. "Damn," he muttered "My gun's missing and I can't find those vampires." he hit is fist against the ground, which made it hurt. "I haven't had a bad night like this since I was Dracula."

Has he got up he spotted one of the vampires looking nervous by a theater. He had a bag of money. Alucard walked towards the vampire and slowly pulled his other gun out and found it to be a little heavier than normal.

The vampire noticed Alucard and panicked. "Oh, shit!" he cried and ran down the nearby ally "this is not my night!"

Alucard ran after him as fast has he could but he felt like he was going slower than normal. "Stop right now and maybe I'll let you live." said Alucard as he put his gun away. Just as Alucard was a few feet from the vampire the back stage door swung open and he ran right into it. _Why didn't I go though that!_ He thought to himself as he fell on his butt.

"There you are Vampire!" snarled a woman on the other side of the open door "Trying to run away won't help you now! Where's my money? I'm not in the mood for your games so just fork it over!"

"R-r-right h-here Miss!" the vampire cried "Please don't cut my head off! Just the way you wanted it." there was a pause "May I go to my friends now, Miss?"

The woman sighed. "Yeah, you can go," she said "But next time if you want to see a play BUY THE TICKETS you moron, instead of kill that guy! Understand?" she let him go then walked outside andclosed the door behind her.That's when shelooked over at Alucard and shook her head. "Man, it must suck to have a door hit you cause you're not fast enough, uh, human?"

"I'm not a human," Alucard growled as he got up off the wet ground "I'm a vampire."

The light above their heads came for someone in the theater turned it on. Alucard was confused at why he couldn't see her earlier. This odd woman had red hair and sapphire coloured eyes, probably twenty and as tall as he was. She started laughing. "That's rich, human!" she cried "So, tell me what Psychiatric ward did you escape from?" Alucard didn't say anything.So, she thought of a different way to say it."When will the men in white coats come to take you back to the happy hotel?"

He was not amused by that. Things were getting odd for he couldn't read her mind or sense anything about her. "Why don't you mind your own business," Alucard growled "Werewolf."

She looked around for a second then turned to Alucard. "Why don't you come in and we can talk about this without getting totally wet." she said then opened the door "What do you say 'vampire'?"

"Alright." he said and followed her in.

A man on the roof of a building across the street was watching them though binoculars. He called someone on his phone. "The plan worked, sir." he said "Alucard fell for the trap."

"Very good," said someone on the other end of the phone with a distorted voice "Keep an eye on him."


	2. The werewolf actress

Disclaimer: see last chapter or Mario and Law & Order

Alucard's little sister: The woman's name is what happens when you watch Law & Order and play Paper Mario the Thousand year door too much

The werewolf actress

Dear Alucard and Miss Integra,

How are things over there with out me around? I don't think I'll be coming back soon. I heard from some one that there are some kind of Ghost thing that prey on Vampires. I think is sounds weird. They steal their essence or something making them human. No one is sure how to get rid of them though. I hope there's not one over there.

Sincerely,

Seras Victoria

Alucard followed the Werewolf to the last door in a hallway of dressing rooms. The first thing he noticed when he when into the room was a large mirror. He very well knew that vampires have no refection yet at that moment he did. He walked over and stared at it.

"Yes, it's a mirror." said the Werewolf as she put some make-up on her face "You are an odd one human."

He didn't listen to a word she said. Alucard was just too shocked. She was right after all. Fir some reason or another he was now human. "I was a vampire." he growled "What the hell happened?"

"How should I know? I'm not a Psychic or anything." she gave him a hard stare "I don't think you were ever a vampire. Then again I hate vampires, except for one but that is none of your bees wax."

Just as Alucard was going to say something there was a knock on the door. "Miss McCoy," said a voice "Your part is coming up in a few seconds."

When she left was when he recognized that name, well at lest the last name. McCoy was a famous actress working on a play for this month. He remembered meeting her at a party or something with Integra but he couldn't remember her fist name. Little did anyone know that she was a werewolf. "I wonder what Sir Hellsing is doing?" Alucard muttered to himself "She's probably not worried at all. She probably didn't notice a thing."

Integra slammed her fist on her desk. "Where the hell is he?" she demanded "It doesn't take this long to kill five vampires! What the hell is he doing? I should have given him a cell phone.'

Walter cleared his throat. "I believe that you did give him and Seras a cell phone." said the butler "Remember you were mad at Seras because she forgot hers here."

"You're right I did. How did I forget," cried Integra as she picked up the phone "Must be the stress."

Walter rolled his eyes. "Yes, the horrible stress must be taking its toll on you," he said sarcastically "And its defiantly not the fact that you are a bit 'high' at the moment."

"Hey, my drug problem as nothing to do with it!" she snapped

Alucard was looking at a picture of Miss McCoy and the queen when his cell phone in his pocket went off. "Yes." he said "May I help you, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Where the HELL are you?" shouted Integra "It's been four hours! You better explain your self or else! And it better be good."

He had to think about this. He really didn't want to tell her anything especially about him no longer being a vampire. "I got one and they split up." he lied "I almost had one when a werewolf got in the way. I'm trying to get the others."

There was a long pause. "I want you to come back right now!" she snapped "No questions or butts about it! We need to talk! Come ASAP!"

Alucard shut the phone off and slumped into a chair. He had to go back but he didn't want his master to see him like this; wet, and human. "This is a crappie night." he muttered "There's got to be a way for to fool Integra."

"Fooling people is what I do best." said McCoy as she walked in. She sat down and removed her make up. "I hate this stuff." she sighed "I'll help you if you tell me your name and prove to me that you are really a vampire."

He pulled out his gun and tossed it to her. "The name's Alucard and that gun can't be used by a human, the recoil could be deadly or something like that." he said "How about you Miss McCoy?"

McCoy gasped and nearly dropped the gun. "Your Alucard!" she cried "No freakin' way! I remember you from that party a long time ago, back when you human master was 18. I can't believe you forgot my first name" she thought for a moment "Then again even then people just called me Miss McCoy. You, Alucard can call me Vivian as in Vivian Anne McCoy."

"That's great." Alucard muttered as she gave him back the gun. "So how are you-er- we going to fool Integra? She'll know something's up if I don't walk though the wall. Not only that but she'll question these brown eyes and the lack of fangs. I'm probably going to get an ear full for losing those vampires that robbed a bank."

Vivian walked over to a bag and started looking though it. "I have an idea that's just crazy enough to just work." she said "I'll need your coat, gloves and boots please." she pulled out two boxes. "Quickly know you don't want Integra to wait do you?"

He was a bit puzzled by this. "Alright," he gave those items to her "Why do you want them?"

She smiled. "You'll see." she said "You'll see soon enough."


	3. Fooling Sir Hellsing

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: I really wished the box on around the letter stayed. Sob

Fooling Sir Hellsing

Integra drummed her fingers on her desk. It has been twenty minutes since she called Alucard and he was still not here. "Where could he be?" she muttered to herself. She looked at the letter Seras sent. "I wonder what these ghosts look like."

A few minutes later Alucard slowly opened the door which made Integra puzzled. He closed the door behind him. "You wanted to tell me something, Master." he said with a bit of monotone "I almost had one of those vampires."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Alucard, you're scaring me a bit here. You just used the door! You never use the door!" she relaxed a bit "What is up with you tonight? Bad luck or something you never mess up this bad before."

Alucard shrugged. "I'll go with bad luck thing." he said "But don't worry too much. I got two out of five if you didn't tell me I had to come back I would have three out of five by now."

"On the phone you said a werewolf got in your way when you were trying to get the second." she said then handed him a letter as the phone started to ring. Walter got it in another room. Integra put her finger tips together "I think you ought to read that since it is for you too. Who was the werewolf?"

Back at the theater the manager headed over to Vivian McCoy's room. In his hands was a bunch of blue roses from a fan with a note. "I hope she's still here." he muttered to himself and knocked on the door. When the door opened the person in the room shocked the manger. "Oh, uh, I didn't know that Miss McCoy had a visitor."

"I take it those are for her." said Alucard. He was in a white shirt on, black pants and socks. "Don't worry I'll see to it that she gets them." he took the flowers and shut the door. He sighed "I can't believe she'd actually go over there and face Integra. I didn't even ask her to do that. I wonder what she's planning."

Alucard/Vivian had to think of something quick. She wasn't there when he made or got the call. "Well, tectonically the werewolf killed the vampire when she found out what he did." she said "I don't know who she was though didn't get her name."

"Fine just go and get those vampires!" she growled "And make it quick. If you don't catch them tonight then I'll ends the soldiers after them."

When Vivian got back to her dressing room she turned back into herself. "I have something you might want to read." she said and handed the letter over. She noticed the flowers. "Blue roses, a rare plant native to….Transylvania, with a note on it, he was here I just know it! I wonder what it reads."

Alucard was sitting in a chair with his head down. "Man, I've only been a human for at lest one hour and I hate it.' he muttered "Can I be a vampire again?" he slowly read the letter, stopped and read it again. "Ghosts!" he cried making Vivian jump "That's it? A ghost turned me into a human? Great now what I'm I going to do!" he looked over at Vivian to see she was too busy with a note. "HEY!" he snapped "Are you paying any attention to what I just said?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Of course I herd what you said," she muttered "Besides I already read that." She noted he yawned "Maybe we should just stop now and wait until tomorrow night before going on. Then again you probably want to go on."

He got up and walked over to the door. "Lets just make a quick stop at that boarded up hose that I went in where that ghost is." he said "We are right here unless you're scared."

Vivian put her flowers in a large bag and the note in her pocket. "Me scared, you wish," she growled "Let's get going."

As soon as they were in the living room of the house the ghost appeared. "What do we have here?" she said "A werewolf and a former vampire. I must say you are cuter as a vampire. Of all the years I've been here though I never thought I'd see a werewolf helping a vampire. What'd ya do? Lose a bet, over bored or maybe he saved your life. Either way I'm not helping or telling you two nothing!"

Vivian crossed her arms she really wanted to kill the ghost. "You asking for a funeral Ghost." she asked "It's none of your bees wax why I'm helping him out got it." she grabbed Alucard's arm "Lets go I'm sure I know someone who knows what this ghost's weakness is."

He gave the ghost a dark look then sighed "Alright fine," he muttered then followed her out "So what are we going to do now?

"You have two options, well actually three options" said Vivian "One, you can come with me because I'm going home. Two you can go back to Sir Hellsing and tell her the truth about everything or three be a lone wolf and figure this whole thing out by yourself. I don't care what the hell you do just do something."

Alucard didn't really have to think very long about this. He didn't want to go crawling to Integra for help or telling her the truth and without vampire powers he was helpless. "I'll go with you." he said sounding disappointed "Just as long as Integra doesn't hear about this whole mess."

Sir Hellsing was finishing up the last of her paper work when there was a knock at the door. She looked at her watch which read 3:45am. "Come in." she said

A solider walked in her office dragging the vampire that Alucard chased by the theater in ropes. The ropes were blessed. "Sir, I over heard this vampire saying something about a plan and Alucard." he said "I thought I ought to bring him to you for interrogation."

Integra took out her handgun from her desk. "You can go now." she said the solider and he left. She pointed the gun at the Vampire. "Tell me about that plan of yours."

The vampire turned his head away. "Like I'm going to tell you anything just cause you have a gun," he snapped "you Pompous old wind bag!"

"Oh, really," she said and her left eyebrow twitched. She fired the gun at his foot which made him cry out. "Let's try that again shall we. What was the plan that you were talking about?"

"Never!" he shouted "I will never tell our plan to a hag like you!"

She fired a few more shot at him. The vampire was now doubled over in pain. Integra reloaded her gun. "You have one more chance. Tell me your plan and I might just let you live to see another night."

Fine, you win." he said "But it's too late now. The plan was already executed. Alucard fell right into our trap and soon someone is going over to kill him." he laughed at her. "Here I'll explain it to you in a better way. Alucard went into a boarded up house with a ghost in it. One these special ghosts you got a letter about from that brat we caught. Right now Alucard is a weak pathetic human hiding with a werewolf." he laughed "Your so called great No life king won't last the rest of the night, especially once the werewolf knows who he is."

Integra didn't think twice and shot him in the head. "Go to hell you bastard." she growled and picked up "I have to confirm that information with Alucard, now."


	4. Fear is thine biggest enemy

Disclaimer: see last chapter and I'm not Douglas Adams (one line…..maybe)

Alucard's little sister: Oh no, Alucard's in danger. Sounds fun. Please note Alucard's back in what he normally wears.

Fear is thine biggest enemy

The fist thing Alucard noticed when they got to an apartment building was its name. "Moonlight Apt," he read "I take it I won't get a warm welcome from others. Since this place is probably run by werewolves."

Vivian pulled his arm. "Yeah, that's right, now let's go in before we're noticed." she said "There are people who do want to kill you and here might be their chance to do it."

"Oh sure yeah, just tell the whole world while you're at it." he growled as they ran "It's not like it should be a big secret or anything like that!"

On a nearby building someone was watching them though a rifle scope. He was a vampire but he just loved his scope. "When ever you say boos, I'm ready to take them out." he said into a walkie-talkie. "You're mine so called No life King Al-lu-card." the rifle man muttered to himself. That's when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a tall man in a grey coat, blonde hair and a cross around his neck. The rifle man was not happy. "What do you want?" he snapped

The Judas Priest Alexander Anderson smiled. "I want you gone, the vampire Alucard is mine." he hissed and killed the rifle man with one of his swords. "A weakling vampire and he was using a scope, how pathetic."

Sir Hellsing slammed the phone down. "Damn it the phone's dead." she snapped "WAL-ter." he opened the door just has she shouted his name. She cleared her throat. "Walter why are the phones dead?"

"The soldiers were practicing with the new weapons and someone 'shot down' the phone line." he said "But don't worry I've already have someone running over to the phone company."

Integra rubbed the side of her head. "How many times have they done that?" she demanded "That's it who ever did it is paying for it."

As soon as she said the question Walter pulled out a note pad and looked though the pages. "It's happened 16 times in the last month and 140 time over the span of twenty years." he said and put the note pad away. "If you think about it that's a lot of times they could have learned not to do that."

"Say right there I just have to do something." said Vivian after they went into her apt and she pressed a button. "Don't touch a thing or I will kill you."

He looked around and felt uneasy. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen for Vivian McCoy lived on the top floor. The buildings were close enough that someone could use a rifle to get someone. "Anderson could probably jump over here." he paused for a second "Why am I thinking of Anderson? Wait if he finds me now…he'll try and fight me. If he does that he could really kill me…..oh fuck."

Anderson, as if on cue, jumped though the window. "Prepare for your utter defeat, vampire." he said and threw a few of his swords at Alucard. It was odd that Alucard's eyes were brown and not red but he could be hiding himself, thought Anderson.

One of Anderson's swords hit Alucard as he jumped behind a couch and sat down. He had never been so scared before. He pulled the sword out off the back off his arm and hoped that Vivian would come over. "I really hate this," he muttered to himself "Needing to be saved."

Anderson pushed the couch away. He was starting to think something was wrong. "You can't ran away from me that easily, vampire." said Anderson he put his swords in an 'x' above his head as Alucard looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"Whoa! Anderson don't throw those in here!" shouted Vivian running over and getting in between Anderson and Alucard. She crossed her arms after dropping something in front of Alucard that Anderson couldn't see "What the hell are you doing here anyway! Look what you did to my window! You better pay for that. Besides you don't want to kill Alucard now. It's too easy to kill him and you won't like it."

"And you Miss McCoy re not making any sense right now." said Anderson putting is swords away. "Last time I checked you hated vampires, especially those of the Millennium group."

Without warning Vivian backhanded him. "You moron! Never bring up those bastards again!" she snapped. She took a deep breath and tried to remain some what calm. "Look to make this easy on you, Alucard is no longer a vampire. He is human, cut his head and he's dead. Do that and you'll help Hellsing crumble to the ground and a war between vampires on who is the most powerful vampire."

Alucard was puzzled to why she was doing this. There had to be a real good reason for helping him. She even gave him gaze pads and tape, but how did she know to bring them? Did she know Anderson was coming or was it that she knew he was going to get hurt? "Just listen to her Anderson." he growled "She's telling the truth."

There was a long pause as Anderson thought this over. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe either of you two." he said "I think you're just trying to fool me so I'd leave you alone."

"Well then, allow me to prove it to you." she tried to think of something quick. "If he was a vampire could I do this?" she kicked Alucard between his' legs "and have it hurt."

Alucard doubled over. "OW!" he cried his face a bit red "That hurt…a lot! Don't do that again! Ow!"

Anderson blinked in shock. "I guess you were right." said Anderson (secretly knowing how much that hurt) "So, what's going to happen now? Are you trying to become a vampire again?"

As soon as Alucard recovered Vivian practically dragged him into the second room. "Stay here," she said "I need to talk to Anderson….Alone." she slammed the door.

The room walls were almost covered with photos. The wall to Alucard's left was coved and labelled Section XIII. On the right wall was the same as the left be it was of Hellsing. How was she able to get all those pictures of them? The center wall really got is attention for it didn't have as many pictures on it and the label, H.A.N.Ds. "What is that?" he wondered "I've never herd of Hands before." he walked closer to the wall and found a binder.

He was just to open it when "Alucard!" cried Vivian which made him jump "What the hell are you doing? I said don't touch anything."

Alucard pointed at the label above his head. "What is that group?" he asked "I've never herd of them before now. What dose HAND mean?"

She had a straight face as she walked over to him. "No one from Hellsing or Section XIII have herd of them. They hate Section XIII and Hellsing. They really hate you the most and probably will do anything to kill you." she explained "HANDs stands for Humans against nonhuman demons. No one here like them and it very hard to take pictures of them." she paused for a second "They may even be part of this whole you be coming a human."


	5. Unhappy trip to Russia

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: have fun with this one. Some confusing things will be explained. (Expect why Miss McCoy is helping Alucard out.)

Unhappy trip to Russia

"If I know that was going to happen," growled Vivian "I should have done this sooner."

Vivian's voice woke Alucard up. He didn't even know he was asleep until he woke up He rubbed his eyes then scratched his head. "What's going on?" he asked "What the hell did I miss?"

Anderson came in with a small vacuum cleaner and the gun Alucard lost. "That's easy, we went back to that ghost after Miss McCoy convinced me to help you out this once." he said "The bad thing was that ghost didn't have what we wanted."

"It's all HANDs!" shouted Vivian "They made you human so they could kill you. We could do something but I can't think of anything."

Alucard was mad. "Well I don't want to be human! I'd like to be a vampire again!" he growled "There has to be a way to get me back or whatever."

"The ghost gave us some help. We do know where H.A.N.D's headquarters' location." said Anderson "it's in Russia, the coldest part of Russia of course."

The werewolf crossed her arms. "I'm not going there." she said "You two can go but I'm staying here thank you."

Anderson and Alucard both looked at her with a very puzzled look. Anderson scratched his head. "And why won't you come with us?" he asked "I mean you've been in this longer than I have and besides Alucard is useless right know. It would bee more like me going by myself and those aren't good odds."

"I don't care what the hell you do." said Alucard to Anderson "The thing I really want to know is why the hell your helping."

"Well, that's easy," said Anderson as Vivian quiet left the room "There is nothing better to do. I came over here because I was bored."

Just as Alucard was about to say something Integra walked in from Vivian's room with her glasses in hand. "What are you two morons looking at?" she growled as she put her glasses on "We got to go to Russia don't we? We have no time to stare!"

Alucard rolled his eyes. He knew who that was. "Very well, Sir Hellsing." he said as he stood up "I take it we'll be using your private jet to get there."

"Well, duh, and we must go and quick before I change my mind." she growled as she walked by them and headed to the door. She turned around "What are you waiting for?"

Alucard laughed "I'm just waiting for Anderson to recover from shock." he said pointing to the Judas Priest.

As soon as the phone was working again (which took too long for Sir Hellsing) the phone rang. Integra was the one to answer it. "Hello this is the Hellsing mansion, Sir Hellsing speaking, how may I help you?" she asked

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. Then she herd two person whispering and then. "Sir Hellsing….I thought you left on your plane with Alucard and Anderson to Russia. I was calling to ask what was going on to Walter." said the solider on the phone "But if you are here than who where those people?"

Integra slammed the phone down and grabbed her cell phone. "Alucard is in big trouble." she growled

"Those soldiers back there are going to call Walter and find out that Integra is there and someone stole this plane." said Alucard in the Co-pilot's seat to Vivian.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Like I care." she said "It's not like she can do much about it now. We're on going to land at a private plane airport and it's not like the Russian police will do anything to help her anyway."

Alucard's phone rang once and then went silent. He grabbed it and looked at the screen and laughed. "Well, I don't have to worry about her calling me!" he said "I'm out of range. I've never been so happy about that."

"I don't see why you two are so calm." growled Anderson "First of all; we might have a general location but its way too big to find one base which gives them the upper hand. Second they have a home-field advantage, like being use to the hash weather. Not to mention that Alucard being human is pretty much useless without any weapons. Not to mention the total lack of team work here. I don't even know why I should have joined you two. This mission will be a complete failure."

"Why thank you so very much you little ray of Sunshine." Vivian said sarcastically "But you forgot one little thing. This plane has plenty of weapons on board. 75 of Russians are Werewolves and HANDs is the most hated thing since they had a King. You just want to see Alucard die. Lest I'm here to actually do something of use you freeloader." _I just more worried about is the person who hired them_, She thought.

"Oh, really well lest I said why I'm helping out. What's your motivation? I know you hate vampires. So, why the hell help Alucard? And don't tell me that your doing this crap to stop a civil war happing." snapped Anderson

"A loser like you would never understand. I and I alone know why I'm doing things and that's the way it going to stay." Vivian snapped "And you can make me say anything more. You ain't my father, so shut up before I break out the tape."

Alucard put his hand over his eyes. "This is going to be a long, painful trip." he muttered "I think I'd rather be stuck in a room with a monkey."


	6. The cliche 'greeting' scene

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: I'm sorry about not updating this sooner. To tell the truth I kind of…forgot about it.

Vivian: backhands the writer How could you?

The cliché 'greeting' scene

Seras Victoria watched as a small plane land at the 'black' airport. She looked at it carefully and gasped. Of all the planes she'd seen landing in Russia, this one was different. "Why would Sir Hellsing come to Russia?" she asked herself. "I better go and see what's up."

Alucard trailed behind Vivian and Anderson as they walked though the small airport. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about something. He knew at any moment now, Integra would find a way to get to Russia as fast as she could, to get him. There was something else though, that was bugging him more. "Could this get any worse," he muttered.

"Hey!" shouted Vivian, "Don't ever say that! You know something always happens when you say that, so keep it down!"

Anderson crossed his arms. "Please, we already know the worst that can happen is Integra getting here before we turn Alucard back into a vampire." he said as they left the airport. "And, there is nothing worse than an angry Integra."

"What in the world is going on?" asked a voice that sounded very familiar. "Anderson, what are you doing here? And, who is the freaky human dressed up like Alucard? Who's the werewolf?"

Alucard was taken aback. There standing on his left was Seras Victoria. "You were wrong Anderson, this is worse," he said. He sighed, "Hello, Seras, the werewolf is Vivian McCoy."

"Oh, my gosh! Alucard! But you're human now! But-but how is that?" Seras cried.

"Long story, which is better said somewhere else," growled Vivian. She pulled on Alucard's sleeve and the four of them headed away from the airport. "Alright," said Vivian. "I know of an old abandoned hotel that still has heat, thanks to the Mob."

**Later, after a long (and some what painful) explanation**

"I still think that's a bit crazy," said Seras. "So, how are we going to turn Alucard back into a vampire? Not only that, but how in the world are you going to break into H.A.N.D.'s headquarters?"

The others were silent for a real long time. Vivian coughed nervously. "Well, actually I've just been improvising since we started," she confessed. "But, hey, if you can think of a good plan to get in, I'm all ears."

Seras thought about this for a moment. "Well, I did see a spot where there was hardly anyone there," she said "We could use that to get in. But, a good question right now, is what are they going to do with Alucard's essence as a vampire?"

"That is very clear if you know the history of H.AN.D.'s, Miss," growled a voice with a Russian accent. "If it is true then we don't have much time."

"And, how do we know that we can trust you?" asked Anderson. "You are part of the Russian Mafia, are you not? What do you have to gain from helping us?"

To everyone's (except Vivian) surprise, the Russian started laughing. "I like you, right to the point," he said. "The reason I, the leader of the mafia, am helping you out, actually happens to be for two reasons. One, revenge for something they had done which I won't go into. Second," he pointed to Vivian, "She and I go way back and I'd be happy to help you out with any weapon you might need to get into H.A.N.D.'s headquarters."

While Anderson talked to the Mafia leader, Alucard pulled Seras out of the hotel room and into another, where there was no one around. "Look," he said, "I know why you left the Hellsing Organization. So, tell me have you found _him_? Any trace?"

Seras became sad. "No, I have not found _him_ yet," she said. "I only heard rumours that he was here in Russia, but no, _he_ is no where to be seen."

"Damn it!" snapped Alucard. "_He_ would be perfect for this 'mission' considering _he_'s the master of stealth. Not that it's enough that Anderson knows right now I'm human. I hate being human. I just can't wait to be a vampire again."

Anderson rubbed the side of his head. "What I really want to know now, is what will they do with Alucard's vampirism?"

"In two days, the moon will turn blood red and the ghosts of Russia's bloody past will gather in one spot, causing all sorts of strange things to occur." It seemed like he was avoiding the question. "Now, someone may have hired H.A.N.D.'s to turn Alucard human and kill him, but they (the person or people who hired them) never said what to do with Alucard's vampire side once they made him human. Which bring us to your question," he lit a cigarette. "A few years ago H.A.N.D.'s lost their most powerful and their best leader they ever had. Rumor has it that during the blood red moon, with the help of those gathering ghosts and a vampire's power, you can bring someone back from the dead. I believe that is what they are trying to do."

"And, who knows what will happen if they succeed in doing that," said Vivian. "I'll tell you right now, I'd hate to be around to see it."

Anderson stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for!" he demanded. "Vivian McCoy, why don't you go get Alucard and Seras, and let's get rolling! There's no time to waste!" He ran out of the door.

The mafia leader looked over at Vivian who was laughing at Anderson. "You just have to tell me where in the world you find these people, my dear," he said.

"I don't 'find' them," she said. "I run into them wherever I go. Oh, please don't tell mother I changed my name again. I don't think she'll like it."

"For you, my lips are sealed."


	7. The Invasion of HANDs HQ

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: I'm going to upgrade this story with this chapter then I'm going to finish Victoria's plight. Oh, and someone from Victoria's plight will be in this chapter. You don't have to know him to get what's going on.

Anderson: Sometimes I think you have way too much time on your hands.

The Invasion of H.A.N.D.'s HQ

"You know, now that I think about it," said Seras. "I think I heard H.A.N.D mentioned a long time ago, but I can't remember when."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "That's great and all, Seras," she said, "but, that doesn't help our predicament. Why don't you try and think of a way out of here, huh?"

"How was I supposed to know they let me escape so they could trap Alucard," snapped Seras. She, Vivian, Alucard and Anderson were caught and put in a prison. Seras shook the chains that kept her on the ceiling. "If things weren't made of silver I'd be able to get out of here!"

Anderson was getting annoyed with all of Seras' complaining. If they hadn't taken all their weapons he'd be able to get them out of there. "Yes, and if I could kick you, then I would," he snapped. "Your whining is giving me a bloody headache. You're a full-blooded vampire, so start acting like one."

That's when Vivian pulled herself up with the chains and kicked Seras. Right into Alucard "There I kicked her for you," she said. "'Cause he's right, you're annoying "

"You're annoying," snapped Seras, "so shut up."

As the three of them started arguing, Alucard had his eyes closed. He closed them a bit tighter and was becoming mad. He tried to ignore them, but found he could not. "Why don't you all shut up," he shouted. "I'm trying to think of a way out of here, so shut your traps." They started at him in shock. Alucard sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

The door opened and a young H.A.N.D.'s officer walked in. He was wearing a hat to hide his hair and eyes. He closed the door and smiled. He had the keys in his hand and to the gang's surprise he dropped their weapons on the floor in front of them. "It looks like you could use a little help," he said in a Russian accent. When he took off his hat, Seras and Vivian gasped.

"It can't be," they said at the same time. "It's Doran!"

The vampire, Doran, smiled and bowed. "At your service," he said, "that is, if a werewolf, a fellow vampire, a former vampire and a vampire hunter don't mind."

Anderson started squirming. "I don't care if you are a transvestite," he growled. "Just get us down. I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms."

As Doran unlocked the cuffs, someone was watching from inside the door way. Anderson was the first person to spot the new person. He quickly grabbed his swords. "Who are you and what do want," he demanded. The others looked over at the door when he said that.

The person in the door scoffed. "Five years and you already forgot about me," she said. "Alucard, you're in big trouble now."

Alucard sneaked behind Seras. He really didn't want her to see him as a human. "Look, uh, Sir Integra, I can explain this," he said, "just don't hit me."

Integra shook her head and walked in. "Is that any way to talk to your Master, Alucard," she said. "You know, kid, err, Doran, you're good at being a 'mole' but if I wasn't here to knock some of the guards out, you would have been caught already." she laughed a bit. "You are the strangest group I've ever seen. Well, what are we waiting for? We have to turn Alucard back into a vampire."

That threw them all off. "Wait," cried Vivian. "How in the world did you find that out?"

Integra smiled. "One of the vampires Alucard failed to kill told me," she said. "After some tough interrogation."

As soon as they got out of the prison, Seras pulled Doran away for a second. "Are you on a solo mission here or is _he_ with you," she asked.

"Of course _he_ is. I can't stop these guys by myself. Man, you're just as stupid as you were when we first met," he said.

"You two better stop talking and get over here or we're leaving you behind," shouted Integra.


End file.
